


Poems by me

by RapidfireEcho



Series: Story Dump 11/15/16 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapidfireEcho/pseuds/RapidfireEcho
Summary: Shitty little poems I wrote. I'm not good at writing poetry. I do lengthy fics that never seem to end, but I don't do poetry.





	1. Spinning Top

_Life is like a spinning top_  
_It spins and spins, will it ever stop?_  
_Mine, however, has spun out of control_  
_Shaking and wobbling,_  
_Until it finally slows and spins to a stop._  
_But there is no hand to set it spinning once more_  
_For the house is empty,_  
_With a little wooden top left alone_  
_Forevermore_


	2. Love Is Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shitty poem is shitty.

Love is a curious thing,  
One can never truly do it alone,  
Vanity is the love of oneself,   
Even when someone more deserving of affection is waiting.

If someone loves you, they might try a few different ways to get your attention,  
Subtlety and directness are two options.

Blind is how  
Love is described.  
It means that   
Nobody else can change or challenge that love  
Death alone can end such a true love.

__


End file.
